Good Girl vs Bad Boy
by ShiroKoneko
Summary: When Natsume is admitted to the Alice Academy of Music, he quickly climbs his way up to the top. However, the lead singer, Mikan, is not going to give in without a fight. But what happens when they fall for each other? MikanxNatsume, AU. ON HOLD
1. You're Going Down, Polka Dots!

**My second fanfic! Although this chapter is very short and isn't all that funny, please bear with me. I'm still getting everything sorted out.**

**Please read and review! Author's notes are in bold.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, although I would love to.**

Chapter 1 ~ You're Going Down, Polka Dots!

_By ShiroKoneko  
_

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway" **(A/N: I don't really like this song, but it fits perfectly. You should play it while reading)**_

**Natsume's POV**

I yawned and ran a hand through my tousled raven hair. Immediately, all the girls in the vicinity squealed. I scowled at them. Can't they just leave me alone?

I was blessed with good looks. I was seventeen, but girls older than twenty-five still swooned over me. My hair was black, my eyes crimson. I had a lean frame, not bulky, but still muscled. I was said to be a genius and I was athletic as well.

The only thing I didn't have was money.

Which was the whole reason why I was here, in Tokyo's Alice Academy for future musicians. The most famous school of music in the world.

It hadn't been easy for me in the past few months. Getting accepted into Alice Academy was backbreaking work. I'd written several songs and recorded a few as well. Along with my work as a waiter, my song-writing had put me into an exhausted state.

"Natsume?" My best friend, Ruka, tapped my shoulder. "We've arrived." Cheer erupted from my other friends, Mochu and Kitsune-me, as we walked up to the academy gates.

It was fricken huge.

A guard checked our passes and opened the gates. We entered proudly, the ragtag group from Nagoya.

Hang in there, mother, father, Aoi. I _will _become the best, and earn money for our family. **(A/N: Sorry for the cheesiness...)**

**Mikan's POV**

The crowd cheered, some throwing confetti, as I finished my song.

The announcer, my friend Kokoro Yome (Koko for short), applauded heartily. "That was Sakura Mikan, our top pop singer! Give her a hand!" The applause doubled. I could hear catcalls.

I waved and left the stage. My friends Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko were waiting backstage.

"Great job, Mikan!" Anna exclaimed, her pink locks bouncing up and down. Her cerulean eyes were wide with admiration. "Man, I wish I could sing like that!" Nonoko voiced her agreement. Nonoko had blue hair and blue eyes. **(A/N: I wasn't really sure about their eye colors, but oh well)**

Hotaru stared at me with her violet eyes. Her raven hair was cut short, giving her a childish look that totally contrasted her cold expression. She was by far the smartest and prettiest of us four. "You should have done better," she stated. "Your voice slowed near the end." It was supposed to. But it would be suicide to tell that to Hotaru, so I kept my big mouth shut.

I sighed. "I know. Sorry." I was a pretty bad liar, but Hotaru just shrugged and walked away, elegant and refined as always.

She knew me well. Unlike the other students, she understood me fully.

Everyone knew I was rich. Everyone thought I attended Alice Academy because I wanted to be a pop star for the fame and glory of being a celebrity.

They were so wrong on the second one.

My parents both died in a car crash. I had inherited a lot of money from them, as they had been filthy rich. My mother had been a businesswoman, but she had dreamed of being a pop star. My love of music came from her. And her dream was going to be fulfilled through me. Hopefully.

I composed more lyrics in my mind for my next song. I was driven to become the best. No one could beat me simply because I was more determined than them.

Plus, I was a better singer. It was as simple as that.

**Natsume's POV**

The pop/hip-hop teacher, Mouri Reo, smiled as he introduced our group. The girls started whispering. The majority squealed. I groaned mentally and clutched my electric guitar tightly. Not more fangirls. And I'd thought that the girls in Alice Academy would be different.

"From what I heard on your recordings, you guys are almost as good as our best pop student, Sakura Mikan." Cherry blossom tangerine? What a weird name. The name gave me a picture of a girl with pink hair and orange eyes. Creepy.

"Nah, I bet we're better," I replied. Ruka nodded in agreement. The students gasped. "Who is this Sakura Mikan anyways?" I guessed it was another brainless slut. She'd probably swooned at the sight of me. Beating her would be a piece of cake. **(A/N: So wrong, Natsu-chan.)**

"I'm Mikan, the best in the Academy." A girl with waist-length auburn hair and hazel eyes stood up and walked to the front. Wow, she wasn't blushing or anything. A historic first.

She was pretty, in a childish sort of way. But there was no way that _little girl_ could beat me. Besides, she was probably spoiled like hell, and lacked determination. I was driven. I had to win.

She bent over and tied her shoe. I waited as she fiddled with the laces. A minute passed. It took her a minute to tie her _shoelaces_? What a stupid girl. Slowly, she stood up and stared at me. "There is no way you're going to beat me."

I gazed into her hazel eyes. "Well, guess what? You're going down, Polka Dots."

She looked confused. "Polka… what? What the hell are you talking…" She stared at me, bewildered. I saw her eyes widen as the answer finally hit her.

What a dense girl.

The hostility emanating from her increased suddenly. "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed. "HOW DARE YOU PEEK AT MY PANTIES!?!" The students sitting in the front row clamped their hands over their ears as her shrill voice rose two octaves. Reo winced.

I had to stop myself from snickering. Whoa, _someone_ has anger management issues. She seriously needed to see a counselor.

"Chill, Polka Dots." I kept my voice cool. "You were the one who showed them to me by bending over. Idiot." I ran a hand through my tousled raven hair, making the majority of the girls swoon.

This Sakura girl wasn't affected. Interesting.

"Don't get so cocky, jerk." She glared at me. "I won't be beaten. Ever. Especially not by the likes of you."

I smirked. "Was that a challenge?"

She gave me a bright smile, stunning me. Whoa, talk about mood swings! That girl definitely has issues. "Bring it on, jerk!" She met my gaze squarely, excitement in her hazel orbs. Her earlier anger had apparently been forgotten.

And thus, the battle began. Little did I know, beating Sakura Mikan would be harder than I thought.

**Yeah, sorry it's so short. I feel bad. It's not even two thousand words. Sorry everyone... I wanted to end it when he said "You're going down, Polka Dots" but that would be way too short.**

**Reviews? Criticism and suggestions are welcome, but no flames please. If you hate it, then don't read it.**

**And please read my other story, Opposites Attract. It's a lot better than this one, although this one was supposed to be more organized. But it sort of backfired.**

**Please review!**

**~ShiroKoneko**


	2. I'm Paired With That Jerk!

**Yay! The second chapter of my second story! This chapter is much better (in my opinion) than the previous one.**

**There is no theme song for this chapter. I couldn't think of any. If you have a suggestion, please tell me, I'd really like to include one.**

**Please read and review!**

Chapter 2 ~ I'm Paired With That Jerk?!

_By ShiroKoneko_

**Natsume's POV**

I stifled a yawn as Reo went on about how most celebrities of the music world were Alice Academy graduates. Who cared about that crap? I just wanted to sleep.

The only part of Reo's lecture that interested me was the part about the Best Student Award. It was given to either a singer or a band. Recipients would receive a month's worth of meal coupons, a check for five hundred thousand yen, and a contract with Alice Star, a famous music show.

If I got that award, my family would be saved.

I suppressed another yawn as Reo listed former winners. Blah blah blah.

Reo finally noticed my yawning. "I'll show you and your group to your dorm rooms, Natsume." Phew.

We walked to the third floor boy's dormitory. Ruka and I were assigned one room, while Mochu and Kitsune-me got the one next to it.

The room was one of the best, reserved for the star students. It contained two large four-poster beds and two small desks (complete with lamps, paper, pencil, etc.) and wardrobes. There was even a small refrigerator and a pantry.

I flopped down on one bed. "Good night," I mumbled. Then I drifted into the darkness of sleep, still fully clothed, without brushing my teeth or taking a shower.

Home sweet home for the next two years.

**Mikan's POV**

I munched on pretzels as I composed some lyrics. I loved my room. It was the best one there was, with two four-poster beds, each one with a beautiful canopy, and two small desks with lamps. Two wardrobes were filled with clothes. A small refrigerator and a loaded pantry were included.

All that just for Hotaru and I. Well, we were the best student's after all.

Hotaru and I had jazzed it up a bit with poster and glow-in-the-dark-stickers. We put our instruments – two guitars, a drum set, and a keyboard in a corner, along with a notebook where we wrote down our lyrics.

It was in this notebook that I was writing now, much to Hotaru's impatience. "Mikan, it's half past twelve. I need my sleep." She gave me a glare.

I shook my head. "Not done yet." She sighed but let me be.

Hours later, I regretted my actions as I tried to get to my classroom without falling asleep on my feet.

"Mikan!" Anna cried, "Watch it!" She was carrying a stack of books down a staircase. I stumbled from lack of sleep and bumped into her shoulder.

"Sorry," I muttered as I bumped into her. She tumbled down the staircase, letting out a shriek as her body hit the floor with a thud. Her books went flying. Oops. I ran down the staircase and was about to apologize when a husky voice interrupted me.

"You alright?" Hyuuga asked Anna as he helped her to her feet. Anna blushed fifteen shades of red and mumbled something incoherent. Ew. Anna and Nonoko both had crushes on Hyuuga, to my ultimate disgust. I just didn't understand it.

I examined him as he helped her pick up her books. His raven hair was tousled, but that just made it look silky. It framed his pale, flawless face and his tantalizing crimson eyes. His body was lithe, yet you could see the muscles.

Fine, I admit it. He was hot.

But he was still a stuck-up, perverted jerk. And wasn't personality more important than looks?

Hyuuga looked up and noticed me. "Next time, be more careful, Polka Dots." He walked by me, stopping to throw a last insult over his shoulder. "I'm so going to beat you. Say goodbye to the Best Student Award – it's _mine_."

My eyes widened. I had been aiming for the Best Student Award for ages, working my way up until finally I had a good chance of getting it. No way was that bastard going to snatch it out of my grasp.

"Yeah, right, jerk. I've been working towards the award for a year already. And I will definitely get it. It's already January – you don't have much time. You won't make it." I stated. Then I left.

I could feel his eyes boring into my back as I walked up the stairs. He waited until I was almost up to the second floor before yelling, "You shouldn't wear such short skirts, Strawberry Fields!"

I felt my cheeks turn pink. He saw my panties again!

Five seconds later, everyone in the hall clamped their hands over their ears as my voice, trained to sing high and loud, rose in a scream. "PERVERT!" Hyuuga winced and hurriedly covered his ears.

What happened next was totally unfair.

I swear, life hates me. For as my shriek trailed off, the principal _just happened _to open his office door. Oh, and did I mention that he _hates _loud noises?

What made the situation three times worse was the irritatingly smug smirk on Hyuuga's face. His eyes were filled with amusement. He mouthed something at me. I could tell he was saying, "Tough luck, Strawberry."

I was tempted. I was really tempted to find a motorcycle somewhere (maybe Hotaru would let me borrow one) and run him over.

The only thing stopping me was the principal, who was still glaring at me.

Our principal, Imai Subaru, glared daggers at me through violet eyes exactly like Hotaru's. He was Hotaru's older brother, and they shared the same cold attitude.

"Sakura. Come to my office. _Now_." I gulped as Subaru gave me a last glare before retreating into his office. This was not good. Sweat trickled down my cheek as I imagined all the horrible punishments that I might receive.

A chuckle interrupted my thoughts of horror. I turned to see Hyuuga laughing his head off. Or, more accurately, he was chuckling quietly. I shot him a glare and entered the principal's office nervously.

Subaru gave me a severe look from behind his glasses. "Explain." I gulped and told him the whole story, every last detail. I left out the wanting to run Hyuuga over with a motorcycle part, though.

Subaru chuckled. "How amusing. Well then."

_Click! Click! Click!_

I gaped as the principal pulled out a camera and snapped a few photos. "I'll sell them to the media. It'll help pay for my ear injuries." I blinked. I was strongly reminded of Hotaru. Like brother, like sister, I guess.

"Uh, so can I leave now?" I asked. The principal nodded. Phew! I didn't get some terrible punishment! I felt like jumping up and down for joy. Haha! You just got dissed, Hyuuga! Not that I knew what a diss was. When I asked Hotaru, she just called me an idiot.

I left and made my way to my classroom. Reo gave me a smile as I entered the classroom and sat down in my usual spot. "Ah, I was just assigning partners for the project on Lady GaGa. You're to write a short song using the same style she did for Poker Face. Due on February 12. The best song will be played during the Valentine's Day party." Yippee! Another fun project! I'd definitely pick Hotaru as my partner!

"Partners are assigned according to ability," Reo continued. "Sumire, you're with Koko."

"What?!" A girl with curly black hair and green eyes shrieked. She was Shouda Sumire, a good friend of mine, even though we were completely different. "But I was hoping to be with Natsume-sama or Ruka-sama! After all, I _am _the Natsume-Ruka fan club president!" she whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Anna and Yuu," Reo continued. Anna and a shy boy with glasses looked at each other. Anna looked disappointed while Yuu looked ecstatic. "Nonoko and Kitsuneme, Mochu and Otonashi, Hotaru and Ruka..." Screams echoed throughout the classroom as Ruka's fangirls went crazy.

"No!" One girl screeched. "Ruka-sama's MINE!" Similar exclamations could be heard from various girls around the room. Ruka looked relieved. Hotaru looked…. bored. Well, she always did.

Reo listed off a bunch of other groups. I was beginning to fidget. All my friends had been called, and I still hadn't. I couldn't think of anyone else. Was I going to have to do this alone?

"Mikan and Natsume!" Reo announced. I twitched. NOOOOOO! Why was I stuck with that Hyuuga jerk? So. Fricken. Unfair!

I was not the only one who felt that way.

The screams that had filled the air after Ruka was paired up with Hotaru were deafening. But they were nothing compared to what filled the air when Hyuuga and I were paired up.

Screams filled the room. Several girls threw tantrums. About half attacked Reo, screaming about the unfairness of it all. The remainder jumped Hyuuga, who struggled to escape the shrieking fangirls.

I stared. Wow. I was glad I wasn't Hyuuga. He was wincing as the girls tackled him, and desperately trying to repel two blondes who were trying to unbutton his shirt.

Ouch.

Several fangirls were now approaching me. "How dare you, you slut!" a red-haired girl cried. Uh-oh. I made my escape, racing out of the classroom. I could hear footsteps behind me, but after a while they stopped.

I ran outside and sat down below a sakura tree. That. Was. FREAKY. I didn't envy Hyuuga if this happened to him often. I didn't envy myself either – working with that bastard for a whole month. It was bad enough that I had to work with a perverted jerk. Even worse, I might get mobbed by his fangirls.

I stared at the ground. I needed that award, so I would cooperate with Hyuuga.

I thought of all the times he bullied me. Ugh. This would be one hard project.

I heard footsteps and panting as someone ran towards the tree. I looked up. Hyuuga was running towards me, an uncharacteristic expression of panic on his normally blank face.

He stopped as he reached me and sat down, panting. "Those girls freak me out," he muttered. I laughed. Serves you right, jerk.

I stayed silent, enjoying the moment. A breeze stirred the still air, causing a cascade of pink blossoms to swirl around us. I caught one and marveled at its beauty. It was the most beautiful shade of pink, and was soft as a cloud.

If only my life could be as perfect as that.

Hyuuga took the petal out of my hand and studied it. "What's so interesting about a petal?" Some people just can't appreciate nature.

He frowned at me. "I can't believe I have to work with a girl who wears polka-dotted panties. I mean, really. Polka-dotted panties? How old are you, five?"

I sighed.

Life is so cruel.

**There, this chapter is longer and there's a considerable amount of fluff.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Shiro-Tenshi563**, **chrisca123456789, Suzuka Harukaze, and maxeyn. I really appreciate it!**

**Reviews please? :D I'm almost finished with chapter 3, but I'd like to get some reviews first. They give me motivation. This chapter was tedious to write. I basically wrote it just to build a feeling of rivalry between Mikan and Natsume.**

**Reviews? Pretty please?**

**~ShiroKoneko**


	3. Life Hates Me And Loves Hyuuga

**Yippee! Third chapter out!!!**

**This chapter gets a bit angsty somewhere around the middle, as it talks about part of Mikan's past. The rest of her past (and Natsume's past) will be revealed soon.**

**R&R please! And thanks to my reviewers!**

**Response to an anonymous review for *_*: wow that was a long review… I've listened to Breakaway too many times, I'm sort of sick of it. No idea what shade of blue Prussian is, don't really care either. I am planning to put a theme song in every chapter, if I can think of one. Which I probably won't be able to most of the time. And about Natsume being in a poor family, he deserves it for being such a naughty little pervert ^^. Thanks for the motivation… it was… motivating…? See you next chapter! (waves at *_*)**

**Theme song is Knock You Down by Keri Hilson. Doesn't really fit, though. If you have suggestions for a better one, please tell me (of course I will give you credit).**

Chapter 3 ~ Life Hates Me And Loves Hyuuga

_By ShiroKoneko_

_Sometimes love comes around_

_And it knock you down, just get back up_

_When it knocks you down_

**Mikan's POV**

I slurped my cappuccino as the sun set slowly in a lavender sky.

It was so pretty here in Alice Academy.

I was in a café (located in the Academy grounds) next to the dormitory, enjoying a cappuccino with Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko. We feasted on cinnamon buns as we watched the sun go down, enjoying the silence and tranquility.

Or that was the picture.

My real thoughts: This. Was. So. Boring.

I stood up and walked over to the dormitory, leaving my cappuccino behind. Hotaru gave me a warning glance. "Don't do anything reckless," she warned. I gave her a reassuring nod as I grasped a nearby tree and pulled myself up onto the first branch. "Don't worry; I'm just going to my room. The fun way."

I'd always been a daredevil. When I was ten, I'd crossed a fifteen-foot deep ditch on a fallen tree that had been about a foot wide. It had been a field trip, and the chaperones had freaked out big time.

To me, there was nothing to worry about. What's life without excitement? Besides, I wouldn't fall. I may usually be a klutz, but with the adrenaline flowing through my veins, I had balance better than a tight-rope walker. Okay, maybe not. But you get the picture.

In truth, I was probably just a daredevil because I never really saw any danger in my ventures. I was like an inquisitive child – unafraid because I simply didn't realize that the danger was looming right above me.

You know what's funny? I _know _that I'm not realizing the danger, but I still can't realize it. Okay, that confused me. Haha.

I'd already gotten in trouble dozens of times for climbing the academy buildings, but I kept doing it. It was just so addicting. Besides, the buildings would be sad if I didn't give them any attention. Or so my childish mind thought. **(A/N: Sorry for the weirdness I'm just trying to make it less OOC.)**

Anna giggled nervously. "Mikan, don't scare me! Get down! This is the third time this week you've almost given me a heart attack!" I ignored her and ascended to the second branch. I was about ten feet up now, maybe more. I leaned forward, causing Nonoko to scream, and wrapped my fingers around the railing that went around the balcony on the second floor.

Anna and Nonoko both screamed as I jumped off from the tree, hanging onto the railing with both hands. I pulled my legs over the railing.

Success!

I stood on the railing, reaching up with one arm. My other arm was held out for balance.

Now this was where things got tricky.

I jumped, hooking my fingers around the railing of the third floor balcony. Using the strength of my arms, I pulled myself up and balanced myself. Easy as cake.

I stood on the third-floor railing and let out a yell, waving to my friends. The girls in the dorm would no doubt hear me, but they were used to it.

I still remember the first night I did this to climb to my room on the third floor. I'd been wearing a white dress with white tights. One of the girls, Harada Misaki, had screamed her head off because she thought I was a ghost. After I convinced her that I was human, we became friends.

I looked down at my friends, expecting screams from Anna and Nonoko and advice from Hotaru.

Anna and Nonoko were wide-eyed with horror. Hotaru wore an amused expression. How strange.

I concentrated on getting down. The third floor was my limit – I'm not suicidal. Well, not _completely_ suicidal. I admit a small tendency towards taking risks.

The balcony door opened just as I was preparing to climb down. I turned, expecting to see Midori, who roomed in the first room on the third floor of the girl's balcony.

Instead, I got a shock.

The balcony door was open, and through it I could see Hyuuga, dressed only in his boxers. His muscled chest was bare. A towel was draped around his shoulders, and his raven hair was dripping water. He had obviously just taken a shower. His back was facing me – he had not noticed me yet.

I let out a scream. His head whipped around, his crimson orbs widening in shock as he took in the sight of me balancing on the balcony railing.

I was stunned. I had climbed the wrong building! The girl's dorm was on the other side of the café!

No wonder Hotaru had looked so amused.

My eyes widened as my right foot slipped off the railing. For a second, I fought to regain my balance, throwing my weight forward in a desperate fight against gravity.

No duh, I lost.

I plunged backwards, my hair obscuring my vision. For a second, I only saw fragments of the sunset through a mass of auburn.

The last thing I saw was Hyuuga leaning over the railing, a stunned expression on his face.

My head hit something, and I heard a crack.

Then the world flickered, dimmed, and eventually faded.

**Natsume's POV**

I stared in shock as Sakura Mikan's right foot slipped off the railing. She struggled to regain her balance.

I was paralyzed for a few moments. Then I came to life again. I took three long strides towards the railing. I was going to steady her, but then her other foot slipped.

She plunged backwards into the empty air.

My arm shot out due to pure reflex. I grasped her wrist, stopping her fall.

She hung there limply, her head banging against the wall. I pulled her slim body up into my lap, using both hands, and shook her gently. "Hey, Polka Dots. You still alive?"

Her eyes were clouded. I realized rather belatedly that she was unconscious.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Now what?

I carried her into my room and set her gently onto the bed. After I got dressed, I took her to the Academy hospital, ignoring the curious stares the other boys sent my way.

Ten minutes later, I was looking on dispassionately as her psycho friends made a fuss over her. The nurse checked her heartbeat.

"She'll be fine," she assured a girl with sugary pink locks, who had been going hysterical. "She has a mild concussion and a lot of bruises, but she'll be right as rain in a few days." Pinkie and her friends breathed sighs of relief. I felt at ease as well.

Pinkie and the blue-haired girl left a few minutes later to go to class, leaving me alone with the cold fish girl/goth/black-haired girl who was extremely pretty but had dead-looking violet eyes. Apparently, she was ditching class.

"Hyuuga?" The black-haired girl, named Imai Hotaru, the second girl I'd met (not counting Aoi) who didn't drool over me, tapped my shoulder.

I turned and opened my mouth to ask her what she wanted.

_Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

I stared as she pulled out a camera and hurriedly snapped pictures of me. "Uh… what the hell?!?" I almost stuttered. Very uncharacteristic of me, but hey! This girl just pulled a camera out of _nowhere _and snapped pictures. **(A/N: Just like what happened with Mikan last chapter :D)**

She gave me a vampire smile. Artemis Fowl style. "I'll sell these to your fangirls to pay for Mikan's medical bills and spend the leftover money on some tapioca. It's your fault she slipped, after all." I swear, that girl would do anything for money. She looked calm, like I did, but we were completely different. Or maybe we weren't. After all, I wanted to become a pop star for the money, right? But I needed the money. She didn't.

I scowled at her and said nothing. I knew it was partly my fault, but if Sakura Mikan didn't exist, nothing would have happened, right? So it was mostly her fault, and only partly mine. **(A/N: Pfft. Your reasoning is seriously lame, honey.)**

Hotaru continued to stare at me, her violet eyes boring into my skull. Her icy stare was seriously freaky. Well, not as freaky as mine, but still freaky.

I waited for her to say something.

"I know you think she's just another rich, brainless slut who's been spoiled stupid," she stated calmly, her eyes still colder than ice. I felt sweat dripping down my face. This was kind of freaking me out.

I waited for her to finish.

"She's not," Hotaru said softly. "She's every bit as determined as you are. This fight will be hard to win." I was surprised, but I kept my features blank.

"But I _will _win," I replied, my voice hard.

Hotaru just shook her head. She tossed something at me. Without thinking, I caught it. It was a white plaster-ish material. "Press that to her forehead. It'll help. I'm going to go sell the pictures."

She stood up and left the room, a cold expression on her face.

Okay, that was scary.

I stared at Sakura Mikan, my rival, as I pressed the plaster to her forehead. She looked so vulnerable. I had never thought of her that way before. She always seemed so energetic and confident.

Resilient.

That had been the first word that had come into my mind when I first saw her. Her positive energy made her seem so durable. Like if you knocked her down, she'd just get back up and give you a punch. That resilience had made her a fierce rival.

But now, she looked as fragile as glass.

Her eyes were closed. Locks of auburn framed her face, which wore a pained expression. As I watched, alarmed, a tear trickled down one cheek. Instinctively, I stroked her hair. It just felt like the right thing to do.

Her eyes fluttered open.

**Mikan's POV**

My mind was a strange thing. Ever since that night, it had always replayed that memory when I was unconscious. I'd often woken up whimpering, only to realize it had just been a nightmare.

My mind teleported back to the night when I found out everything. The night that had marked the end of my as a confused, emotional daughter of a wealthy couple. The night that signified the beginning of my life as a forlorn, childless girl who never showed her tears to the public, and kept her sorrow locked up in her heart, where it compounded mercilessly.

My heart felt like breaking as I relived that night, two years ago.

_I opened the door and shouted, "I'm home!" even though there was no point. No one was there to greet me. My mother, Yuka, was working, as was my father, Shiki._

_My father was always taciturn, and he was very rude. He never talked much to me, and he rarely showed kindness towards me. He was a stranger to me, an enemy. He was always lazy, he smoked, he drank, but he had never hit me, or, to my knowledge, my mother._

_My mother was a nice woman, and she had been ever so affectionate to me when I was young. But when I turned ten, everything changed as she got a new job. She was unable to find time for me anymore. She was still kind to me, and I still loved her more than anyone, but we never got any time together._

_I was always a lonely child. My friends just didn't seem to understand me. Their parents spoiled them and gave them loads of attention. They just couldn't comprehend my loneliness when they were smothered by love._

_I tossed my backpack on the floor and climbed the staircase. I entered my room, with its pink walls and expensive furniture, and opened my laptop._

_I chatted with some friends. My friends were those popular, brainless sluts – I was popular and brainless too back then, although I wasn't a slut. I tried hard to be one though, to fit in. My rich-kid only school was full of those pampered airheads, so I'd thought it normal to make out with three different guys every week and lose your virginity before getting your driver's license. Although I hadn't lost mine yet._

_That day was a special day – Christmas. For most holidays, even my birthday, my parents were busy. They never celebrated with me, except for at Christmastime. My father would be his taciturn self, but my mother was always merry at Christmastime, and would buy me gifts. She never spent much on Christmas, unlike my friends, whose families would spend thousands on a perfect party, but it was still special simply because we were all together._

_And it was the only time when I was truly happy._

_I closed my laptop and ran downstairs. Every year, I would decorate the tree before my parents came home._

_I strung the tree with ornaments, working carefully and painstakingly. It took me several hours, but I didn't mind. I wanted it to be perfect, like it was every year._

_The door opened, and I jumped up excitedly as my parents entered._

I remembered the anxiety and the confusion of the moment.

_Then I noticed. _

_My parents weren't wearing their finery, as they did every year. They were wearing their regular clothes – expensive clothes, but not what usually they wore during Christmas. They both wore frustrated and tired expressions, instead of the gaily expressions I expected._

_My mother entered the room and stood beside the tree. She didn't even glance at it. My father trailed behind her. "Shiki, just tell her." My mother snapped._

_My father shot her a furious glance. "Why don't you? This doesn't concern me." I was confused. What were they talking about?_

_"This concerns us all!" my mother snapped. "We have our issues, but we're a family." She seemed somewhat out of breath._

_My father ran a hand through his hair. "Calm down, Yuka. Just tell her already." My mother took a deep breath, trying to relax._

_However, relaxing had never been her forte._

_My father and I could both see the explosion coming._

_"Look Yuka –"_

_"No, you look, Shiki!" my mother shrieked. She was losing her cool, as she often did. It wasn't entirely her fault. My mother was a busy woman, and very easily stressed. "It isn't my fault at all! If you could stop wasting money on beer and your damn cigarettes, maybe this would never have happened!" I felt like crying. This wasn't supposed to happen! Not on Christmas! Not on the one day of the year I always looked forward to!_

_"Well, if you weren't so obsessed with our status as a rich family, we would be happy!" he shot back. He tried to grasp her shoulders, but she struggled furiously._

_Crash!_

_A sob escaped me as my mother knocked down the Christmas tree which I had decorated so meticulously. My parents stared at the wreckage, both of them stunned as tears ran down my cheeks._

I felt the sorrow again, and I hated it. It was weak, in a way, crying over a tree when so much worse was to come.

_"I'm sorry, honey," my mother said. But there was no sorrow in her voice, no guilt, no feeling except anger. Her brown orbs were filled with it. "But we won't be able to spend Christmas with you anymore. We have to work." My father nodded._

_"No." I was horrified, but my voice rang clear. My voice – the voice my friends admired. My best friend, Luna, had said it rang clear as a bell._

I still couldn't believe it was my voice that spoke, that cut through the silence. That fanned the flames of anger.

_I had always been obedient. But I had finally approached the breaking point._

_I just couldn't stand it. "Mom, dad… why? Why?" My eyes filled with tears._

_My mother sighed. "Sorry, honey. I'm late for my meeting. I've got to go." My father was already heading for the door._

_"NO!" I screamed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" my parents turned back, stunned, as tears blinded me._

_I continued. "YOU"RE MY PARENTS FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! WHY DID YOU BRING ME INTO THIS WORLD TO SUFFER?" My mother was still frozen, but my father had recovered._

_"I didn't," he said simply. My mother gasped._

_"Shiki, no!" she cried. "Shut up! Now!"_

_I was dazed as my father continued. "Don't worry, Yuka. I'll grant your wish. You'll see your beloved Yukihira again." I was confused as he sneered, and a jolt of pain shot through my mother's face._

_"Mikan, I'm not your father." I was stunned as he said the words calmly. "Your father, Izumi Yukihira, is dead. Your mother married me for my money. She only had eyes for Yukihira, though, and she even had the nerve to marry me after getting pregnant with his child."_

_I believed him._

_The evidence was my mother's face, which was twisted with pain. "I had no choice," she said quietly. "I was poor, and I needed money."_

_My father opened the door. "Yuka, let's go." His voice was gentle._

_My mother turned and enveloped me in a hug like she did when I was little. "Mikan, I will love both you and your dead father forever." Then she followed my father out the door._

_I was frozen._

I didn't want to see what came next, but the eyes in my mind refused to close.

_I ran outside. They were in the car, a beautiful silver Mercedes. As I watched, the car started. I felt tears in my eyes. I wasn't a smart child – I got horrible grades – but I had guessed what they were going to do._

_I braced myself for the pain to come._

_Just as I had predicted, the car veered off the road and crashed into a beautiful Sakura tree, a tree that my mother had deemed her 'lucky tree' so many years ago._

_One shriek, cut off._

_That's all I heard as the car crashed._

_In that moment, the thin strings connecting me to sanity finally snapped. The fragile piece of glass that was me finally shattered, and I felt a hysterical laugh bubbling up inside me._

_Then I fainted, and the world went black._

I waited for myself to wake up in the mental asylum. I waited for the cold, mocking eyes of Luna as she laughed scornfully at me. I waited for it to replay itself as it always did in my nightmares.

It never came.

Instead, I felt a hand stroke my hair gently.

My eyes flew open.

Hyuuga was sitting next to my bed, his hands in my hair. It felt comforting, and I felt myself recovering from my nightmare.

The next thing I said was_ pure_ reflex: "Get your disgusting hands _out_ of my hair, you jerk."

He hastily withdrew his hands as if my hair were hot coals, a surprised expression on his face.

I sat up and surveyed my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed, and someone had put a relaxing plaster on my forehead. Hyuuga was sitting on a chair next to the bed – there was no one else in the room.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Thirty or so minutes. Your friends were here earlier, but they left." He muttered.

"And you stayed because…?"

"…nothing better to do," I could barely hear his mumbling.

I let out an incredulous laugh. "Don't tell me you feel _guilty!_"

By the way his eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter, I figured that I was right.

"What happened, anyways?" I inquired. I'd been pretty sure that I'd died. After all, I fell like thirty feet. Or did I?

"I caught your wrist," he said simply.

I stared. _Hyuuga Natsume ­– ­_also known as the biggest jerk I'd ever met excluding my father – _had saved me?_

Guess I owed him my life. Damn.

**Natsume's POV**

I couldn't believe this girl. One moment she's in tears, the next she's hurling insults.

Resilient. She was resilient. She had been knocked down, but had gotten back up and given life a slap.

I felt a grudging sense of admiration.

**Mikan's POV**

"Thanks," I smiled at him. He stared at me as I laughed. "From now on, let's be friends, okay?" I offered him my hand.

He slapped it.

I frowned at him, upset. My palm stung like hell, too.

"No way am I going to be friends with a girl who wears panties with _watermelons_ on them. Seriously, what's with the fruits? Besides, we're rivals. Don't you ever forget that, _Watermelon._"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU PERVERTED JERK!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. "AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAP ME, A 'NO' WOULD HAVE SUFFICED!"

He clapped one hand over my mouth. "Shut it, Polka Dots. You're attracting attention." I struggled furiously.

A nurse poked her head in the room. "Is everything all – oh my." She stared at us. Or, rather, our _position_.

Before you read further, let me assure you – it was _accidental_. I swear.

One of his hands was still over my mouth. However, I had leaned backwards, trying to pull from him. The result – I had pulled him backwards.

Thus, Hyuuga was on top of me, sprawled on the bed between my legs. My hands were on his shoulders, trying to push him away.

The nurse must have thought he was trying to rape me.

Haha.

"You!" she snapped. "Get off the patient!" Hyuuga scrambled backwards, removing his hand. I suppressed a giggle, which died as the nurse continued. "Miss, no making out in the hospital. Can't you and your boyfriend wait until you're outside or something?"

My jaw dropped.

She thought that _jerk _and I were making out?!?

I glanced at Hyuuga who was giving the nurse a death glare. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking at him. "Miss, you may go now. You won't be at full strength for the next few days, but whatever."

Wow. So friendly.

Hyuuga grabbed my wrist. "Come on, _girlfriend._" He said, smirking. I fumed. His grip tightened as he dragged me out of the room.

"Hyuuga!" I complained. "You're hurting me!"

"That's the point, Polka Dots," he retorted. He walked faster. As we reached the classroom, he let go of my smarting wrist. It had turned slightly purple. I rubbed it while shooting him a glare.

"Okay, class!" Reo cried just as we walked in. "Work on your lyrics for the Lady GaGa project."

I groaned. "Got any ideas, Hyuuga?" I asked.

He ignored me. I twitched.

"Ahem! Hyuuga!" I waved my hand in front of his face. His gaze slid over it as if he hadn't noticed anything.

"Fine then! I'll do it myself!" I cried.

"I want to see," he stated quietly. "I want to see how good you are."

I huffed. "Better than you are. Duh!" He rolled his eyes but didn't comment. It struck me that he was actually nervous. He doubted himself.

I smiled as I tried to come up with some lyrics. I had suddenly thought of something. Which was rare for me. "Hey, Hyuuga."

He grunted in response.

"Do you mind if I call you Natsume?" I asked.

He stared at me, his crimson eyes unfathomable as always. "Call me whatever you want, little girl."

I pouted. "I'm not little! I'm seventeen, _Natsu-chan_!"

He rolled his eyes. Sadly, he didn't take offense when I called him Natsu-chan. "When were you born, little girl?"

"January first, why?" I queried.

He smirked. Uh-oh. "I'm older than you."

"WHAT!?! THAT'S FRICKEN UNFAIR!!!"

All the students in Reo's class gave me weird stares as I screamed my head off at Hyuuga – ahem, I mean _Natsu-chan_ – who sat there, a bored expression on his face.

My conclusion: Life hates me. And it loves Hyuuga Natsume.

**Wheee! Over four thousand words! (Longest chapter so far for both my stories!)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers…. More reviews? *utilizes puppy dog eyes* Please?**

**From now on I might update more slowly. One chapter a week, maybe? And I will be focusing more on my other story, Opposites Attract. So I'll see y'all in a week or so!**

**Ja ne, minna-san!**

**~ShiroKoneko**


	4. Not Bad, Ichigo Kara

**Enjoy chapter four. And please don't forget to leave a review. Shiro-chan loves reviews.**

**Replies to anonymous reviews:**

**To *_*: Hi again, and thanks for reviewing. I actually didn't reveal all of her past, the rest will be revealed soon. And um… what romance scene are you talking about? *scratches head*. Well, whatever. Ja ne, *_*.**

**To emerald325: yeah I can't believe it either… even though I wrote it… um does that make sense? Thanks for the review, emerald-chan (numbers are too confusing, so I dropped them. Hope you don't mind.)**

**The theme song shall not be announced. I'm sure you all know it. Yes, I know it doesn't fit this chapter at all. But there is a reason for it.**

Chapter 4 ~ Not Bad, Ichigo-Kara…

_By ShiroKoneko  
_

_Groove, slam, work it back_

_Filter that, baby bump that track_

_Groove, slam, work it back_

_Space cowboy just play that track_

**Mikan's POV**

Poke. Poke. Poke.

…

Poke. Poke. Poke.

…

Poke. Poke. Poke.

…

"STOP IGNORING ME, HYUUGA!"

…

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, DAMN IT?"

…

I huffed and walked away from the unresponsive jerk. It was Friday, the jerk's fifth day in Alice Academy. After the third day (the day he saved my life), every day was pretty much the same.

I didn't care if he ignored me during Math, or English, or Science, or whatever. But I _do _care if he ignores me during Music.

But he _doesn't _ignore me when I ask him for help during our regular classes – he can actually be sort of helpful. He only ignores me during music, save for snide comments.

Why?

Obviously because he was my partner, and since he wasn't doing anything I always ended up doing all the work. He just sits there, and gets good grades because of MY work. Worse, I can't do anything about it, because if I complain to Reo his fangirls will kill me.

And if I slack off, I'll get bad grades. So I have no choice but to continue.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

…

"Hotaru!" I kept my voice quiet (it was still class time. I hadn't been shouting before, although my voice had been a bit loud), running to my consoling, kind best friend. I needed a shoulder to cry on.

_Thwack!_

I rubbed my sore head, which had just been hit by a ten-pound textbook. "Hotaru! That HURTS!" I cried.

"That's nice," Hotaru mumbled. "Now please shut up."

I pouted but said nothing. I didn't want to get hit again.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Nogi Ruka asked. Although he hung around Hyuuga, his blonde hair and kind blue eyes gave him a friendly look. A cute little bunny perched in his arms completed the gentle, animal-lover look.

"Yeah, I'm good, Ruka-pyon!" I smiled at him.

He stared at me, exasperated. "Pyon?!?"

"Well, you are holding a bunny, Ruka-pyon," I petted the bunny. "Bunny-boo!"

Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, and Hyuuga all stared.

Hyuuga broke out of it first. "Hey, little girl."

"I'm not little!" I snapped. I was only a month younger than him!

"You act like a little girl, so I call you one. Why do you call Ruka by his surname while you call me Hyuuga?" He inquired. "I told you that you can call me Natsume."

I was surprised as I looked into piercing (scary) crimson eyes. They held no emotion save curiosity. "Well, that's because Ruka-pyon is nice and you're not!" I blew him a raspberry. In truth, I just couldn't call him Natsume. He was my rival, after all. For us to call each other by our surnames would be too friendly.

He rolled his eyes, unaffected. "You're weird."

"No, you're weird!" I cried. "Now will you please help me with this music thingy?"

"Thingy?" He sneered.

"Is that a yes?" I asked enthusiastically.

"…no…"

"WHY!?!?!"

**Natsume's POV**

I sat back and tried to tune out Polka's whining. She was so childish, I was reminded of _her_. Like Polka, _she _was an idiot.

The big difference – _she _was locked in a mental asylum while Polka was sane and screaming right in my ear.

I cast her an annoyed look. "Will someone please take this yappy dog outside? It's really hurting my ears." She gave me a furious look. I continued. "Imai, please remove your dog."

She twitched. "HYUUGA! I AM NOT A DOG!" She screamed.

All heads turned towards us as she screamed.

"Mikan, I'm disappointed in you. You may be the top student, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." Reo said icily. Sakura froze. I suppressed a snicker.

"Mikan, when I say you may _talk_, it doesn't mean you can _scream_." I smirked as Sakura mumbled an apology.

"Anyhow, I was just about to explain about the upcoming music contest." Music contest? My interest was piqued. "As you all know, our school hosts a number of small contests every year before the annual Alice Academy music competition. The prizes for the small contests are 5000 yen." My eyes lit up.

Money!

Polka poked my side. "Greedy bastard," she mouthed. I scowled and kicked her under the desk.

"The contest will be taking place at Auditorium 1 on February 14. The winning song will be played during the Valentine's Day party, as well as the best song from the Lady GaGa project."

Immediately, the class started murmuring excitedly. I knew why – I had overheard many students talking about the Valentine's Day party. There would definitely be many willing sponsors present.

If I could get a sponsor, I might not even need the Best Student Award.

Someone poked my side. I turned and directed a glare at Polka Dots, who passed me a note.

Most girls write neatly, in a round, bubbly sort of script. Her writing, however, was an untidy scrawl. _I can't wait for the contest! I'll finally show you that you're no match for me, Hyuuga. And FYI, I am not a dog._

I smirked and wrote a reply on the paper. _Yeah? I am so going to win the contest and don't you forget it, doggie. _I folded the note and passed it to her. As she read it, I watched her eyebrows meet. She scowled.

A minute later, the note came back. I read it. _You may be popular with girls, smart, and all that crap, but you're outclassed when it comes to composing pop and hiphop music. So give it up, kuro neko. _

My pencil squeaked as I furiously scribbled (it still came out neat, though, don't misunderstand me) a reply. _Glad you recognize my virtues…Maybe you're falling for me? Kuro neko, eh? I'm fine with that – it sounds cool. Maybe it will be my stage name when I get a sponsor._

I handed her the crumpled note, which returned after a mere twenty seconds. _Dream on, Hyuuga. I'll never fall for you. Ever. And for Kuro Neko… It would be pretty good for your stage name. Too bad you'll never get a sponsor._

I was about to scribble a reply when I saw Reo approaching. He was still ten feet away when I hurriedly switched the paper with another one.

Reo strode over, an angry expression on his face. "Natsume, what is that paper?" he asked darkly.

I looked at him with a confused expression. "Um, my notes?" I replied innocently. Reo frowned in disbelief and picked it up. His eyes scanned the paper briefly. Unfortunately for him, that paper was Imai Hotaru's notes, which I had swiped from her desk (which was conveniently next to Sakura's, which was next to mine).

Reo frowned and walked away, muttering, as Polka sighed in relief. I suppressed a smirk as it occurred to me that this was exactly like a scene from _Twilight_. I'd read the book out of curiosity, but about halfway through the book I grew disgusted and threw it into the fireplace.

Imai took back her paper as I shot a smug look at Sakura. She was going _down_.

**Mikan's POV**

I sighed as the bell rang, signifying the end of the period. Music was the last class I had, so I could finally relax and go back to my dorm.

Or that's what I would have done, if a hand had not tapped my shoulder. I turned and shot Hyuuga a glare. He gave me a blank stare, unfazed as usual, as his crimson eyes bored into my hazel ones.

To tell the truth, I was kind of scared of his eyes. They were red, for heaven's sake. And they weren't faded red, or brick red, or shiny tomato red, they were blood red.

Creepy.

I always felt frightened when he looked me in the eyes. "What?" I gave him a glare, effectively disguising my fright.

"We need to work on the stupid Lady GaGa project. I'll be at your room at five." He turned and walked away, hands in his pockets.

"Wait!" I called. "I already have plans for –"

He was gone.

I cursed.

**Natsume's POV**

I poked my head in her room. I could hear singing, and a guitar strumming.

Her room was the same size as mine, although it was much more decorative. She and Imai had both personalized it with posters, stickers, etc.

It seemed so unlike my room, which was plain and uniform.

The room was lively. Imai was munching on crab roe, while Sakura and Ruka were talking. Ruka's rabbit was hopping up and down on a bed.

Several people unfamiliar to me were sitting on a couch, talking. A girl with red hair and reddish-brown eyes was talking to a boy with spiky black hair covered by a weird-looking hat. He had blue eyes and a star tattoo under his left eye. They seemed to be arguing about something. A young boy with silver hair and green eyes was watching them silently, an expression of boredom on his face.

Two girls whom I recognized as being Polka's friends were chatting animatedly, ignoring the argument. I think their names were Umenomiya Anna and Ogasawara Nonoko.

"Hey, Polka." I drawled in a loud voice. "Why are there so many people here?"

**Mikan's POV**

I had already invited Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai, You-chan, Anna, and Nonoko for a get-together, but since stupid Hyuuga was coming over, I had to include him. Hotaru had also invited Ruka-pyon (by blackmailing him) so they could work on their project.

My friends outside of my class were really one of a kind. Harada Misaki was the girl who had thought I was a ghost when I was climbing the building. I admired her greatly. She was pretty, and all the guys in her grade (she was nineteen, in college. Alice Academy was a kindergarten-through-college school) adored her, although she often beat up guys who went too far. Her boyfriend, Andou Tsubasa, was no exception – he was beat up regularly, to everyone's amusement.

Hjiri Youichi was like a little brother to me. He was fourteen, and in eighth grade. He usually seemed bored, but he can be really sweet.

Of course, I had other friends in and out of class, but I had only invited a few for a get-together.

Although Ruka-pyon had come over to work on his project, he and Hotaru ended up abandoning the project. While Hotaru munched steadily on crab roe, Ruka-pyon and I discussed lyric composition.

Unlike Hyuuga, Ruka-pyon was helpful and kind. We were fast friends.

Everything was going smoothly until Hyuuga arrived.

"Hey, Polka. Why are there so many people here?" That arrogant voice annoyed the hell out of me.

"Well, I had already invited them over before you decided to come at five. So deal with it or scram." I told him icily. "And please choose the second option."

He rolled his eyes and ignored me. "Ruka, you're here too?"

Ruka-pyon looked up briefly. "Hi, Natsume. Hotaru wanted to work on the Lady GaGa project so she blackmailed me."

I winced as Hyuuga's expression turned into one of irritation. "What the hell, Imai?" He gave her an irritated look. "You didn't have to blackmail him."

Hotaru ignored him and continued munching on crab roe.

"Do you have a death wish?" A pair of crimson orbs narrowed in annoyance.

Hotaru kept eating her crab roe.

"Imai, if you don't –"

Ruka-pyon interrupted. "No, it's fine, Natsume. I'm enjoying myself, really." He smiled for emphasis.

Hyuuga shrugged and sat down on a bed.

On _my_ bed.

"Hyuuga!" I shrieked. "Get off my bed!"

"Why?" He shot me an annoyed glance. "Every other place to sit is occupied, and I am not sitting on the floor."

I ran over and tugged on his arm. "Off! Off! Off!"

"Will you let go of me?" he demanded. "You're so clingy."

I tugged harder. "Quickly, before my bed gets contaminated!" I wailed. "I don't want to get cooties!" I was close to sobbing. Cooties were very bad, especially pervert cooties.

"Cooties?" he snickered. "How old are you?"

Back then, I was too naïve to recognize sarcasm whenever I heard it. I could only detect it about half the time. "I'm seventeen!" I told him cheerfully.

He stared.

"What?" I asked. "Cat got your tongue?" When he didn't reply, I tugged on his arm again, using force. "Get off already!"  
"Why should I?" He retorted, fighting back. He struggled to remain on the bed.

"Because it's my bed and I say so!"

He seemed exasperated as we wrestled to and fro on top of the bed. All the other were having a good time, while I was desperately trying to pull this jerk off my bed, which was probably infected already.

"If I get pervert cooties, I'm blaming it on you," I told him. "How many times have I told you to get off my bed?" He rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that cooties don't exist?" he shot back. How dare he say that? Of course they exist! Right? _Right?_

I whacked him with my pillow. "They do exist! Now get off my bed!"

He caught my pillow and set it to one side. "Can't I just rest for a while?" he grumbled. He tried to free himself from my grasp.

I tumbled over, my skirt flying up. My head ended up in Hyuuga's lap.

"You should be more careful, ichigo-kara." He smirked.

"Pervert!" I muttered. I would have shouted, but then everyone would have noticed. And Hotaru would have taken pictures.

Hyuuga pushed me off his lap. "Now will you go away?"

I scowled. "You were the one who wanted to work on the Lady GaGa project!"

"Well, I didn't know there would be so many people!" He retorted. "I can't concentrate in this sort of atmosphere!"

"Fine!" I threw my hands up into the air. "Go back to your room!"

Instead, he got up and walked over to the instruments, lazily running a hand through his tousled raven hair.

I gave him a confused glance. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Working on the Lady GaGa project, what else?" he muttered as he grabbed my composition notebook. "You got a lot done already," he noted. "But your lyrics are weird."

I blew him a raspberry. "Well, they're Lady GaGa-ish!"

He shrugged. "I wonder if this will work…" He took my pencil and made a bunch of changes.

"What are you doing to my lyrics?" I demanded.

He shoved the notebook at me. "See for yourself."

I studied the notebook.

He had added some lyrics, and changed a few of mine that were a bit… bizarre. I had to admit, his version was better than the original.

I picked up my guitar, the one I used for performing. It had not come cheap, but I absolutely adored it. It was white with pink flower designs. "Let's see…"

I played the tune I had in mind, and sang the lyrics under my breath.

It was perfectly balanced.

"Not bad, ichigo-kara." Hyuuga commented.

Misaki-senpai looked over my lyrics. "Mikan, your lyrics are always special, but this really doesn't make sense…" She frowned.

Ruka-pyon nodded. "Sakura, I think you should change the beginning."

Hotaru spoke through a mouthful of crab roe. "I always thought that your beginning was crap. It's just a bunch of random words. And what the hell is a space cowboy?"

I scowled. "But Lady GaGa's beginnings never make sense! They sound really catchy though!"

"The little girl does have a point." Hyuuga pointed out. "This is supposed to sound like Lady GaGa."

"I say it's fine!" I clutched my composition notebook to my chest protectively. "It makes sense to me!"

Everyone else shook their heads in defeat.

**Natsume's POV**

I had to admit, the little girl wasn't bad at composition. Even though her lyrics were nonsense.

"Now that we finished the stupid project, we can work on our entries for the contest!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I am so going to win! Last year Tsubasa-senpai's band, _Dark Shadow_, won first, some other band won second, and I got third, but this year I am claiming first place for sure!"  
"You think you're going to win?" I scoffed. Although she probably would – she was one hell of a good singer. "Well, think again."

"I'll use any means of winning!" she declared.

As she uttered those words, an idea struck me.

_Any means of winning…_

I knew what I was going to do, for Aoi's sake.

I was going to cheat. I could steal her lyrics. Or I could get her disqualified somehow. I'd better memorize the rules.

Little did I know that Sakura was thinking the exact same thing.

**:D Can you guess which song she wrote for the project? Its very obvious… Here, I'll give you some incentive. Whoever can guess it first gets to include their own character in this story, okay? The character can be a part of Tsubasa's band **_**Dark Shadow**_**. And they can have any sort of appearance and personality.**

**I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, as it will be funny. Here I'm bored so I'll give you a sort of preview.**

_**Damn. Where did Polka keep her notebook? Can't she put it right on the desk or something, so I can steal it easily?  
**__**What the hell? A booby trap?!? Crap, the door's opening!  
**_"_**Imai, what the hell? Give that back!"  
**_"_**Uh… Hyuuga what the hell are you doing in my room?!"**_

**Reviews please? I'm begging you. If I don't get reviews, I get depressed.**

**~ShiroKoneko**


End file.
